


i will never ever be ashamed of loving remus john lupin

by vamposer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Daily Prophet, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Werewolves, internalized werewolfphobia, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamposer/pseuds/vamposer
Summary: Sirius comes home to find out Remus's secret has been exposed to the entirety of wizarding Britain.





	i will never ever be ashamed of loving remus john lupin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic in a while so take it easy. this isn't beta read so if i mad any mistakes please comment.

“Moony?” Sirius called. All the lights were off and Sirius was growing increasingly worried. “Moons?” He asked as he made his way into the living room. Sirius dropped his bags.  
“Don’t fucking call me that” Remus said, his voice shaking. He was sitting on the floor clutching the latest Daily Prophet.  
“Mo- Remus?” Sirius stopped himself. “What happened? Are you-” He was cut off by having a newspaper shoved into his face. Remus Lupin- Former Hogwarts Teacher- A Werewolf?  
“Remus” Sirius voice shook. “Who would do this? Who would- Who would know?”  
“Snivellus.” Remus sneered. Remus was usually never one to call Snape that, but times had changed. Lupin sobbed. “Because of him I’ll never get a job again!” Remus cried.  
“You don’t know that” Sirius put his hand on the other man's shoulder.  
‘Because of him, I’ll be seen as a monster wherever I go.” Remus continued. “Not that they’re wrong” He mumbled.  
“Rem, no. You’re not a monster. You are a kind, smart, loving person who is terrible at cooking and has way to many books” Sirius cupped Remus’s face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Remus stood up and Sirius followed.  
“What’s this?” Remus gestured to the bags.  
“Well this is kinda awkward but I got take out” Sirius said.  
“Why would that ever be awkward?” Remus wiped his eyes.  
“I was planning to ask you out” Sirius rubbed his arm.  
“Did we ever officially break up?” Remus asked.  
“I think me going to Azkaban for mass murder kinda did that for us” Sirius almost joked. Almost.  
Remus leaned forward and took Sirius’s hands. “I never stopped loving you. Even when I came to terms with you ‘killing’ all those muggles. Even when I thought you were a murderer. Something deep down told me you were innocent. Something deep down told me I still loved you.” Remus stared into those not-so-cold grey eyes.  
“Rem I- Remus- I missed you. I’m sorry to say I didn’t miss you everyday, because of those goddamned dementors, but I missed you like hell” Sirius looked down.  
“Do we kiss now?” Remus asked, tilting Sirius’s chin with his hand.  
“I’d thought you’d never ask.” Sirius smiled as he pressed his lips to Remus’s. A blush crept across Remus’s face.  
“Merlin’s Beard, I haven’t done this in a long time” He laughed  
“Done what? Kissed someone or kissed me?” Sirius asked coyly.  
“Both” Remus breathed. “Fuck!” Remus pressed his hands to his face.  
“What?”  
“Why do I feel like this? I love you, I’ve always loved you? Why do I have to feel like this?” Remus looked at Sirius desperately.  
“Feel like what?” Sirius held Remus close.  
“Shame. Guilt. Fear. Why do those feelings always come after the ‘I love you’ ” Remus whispered.  
“They shouldn’t have to”  
“I’m a fucking gay AND a werewolf? It isn’t fair.” Remus started crying again.  
“Look at me Remus. Being gay is something you can’t control, neither is being a werewolf. The only reason you feel ashamed is because of bigotry. There is nothing wrong with being who you are” Sirius kissed the top of Remus’s head. “I used to feel like that, until I stood up and said a collective ‘Fuck you’ to anybody who disagreed with who I am.”  
“You say ‘fuck you’ to anybody who disagrees with you, period” Remus laughed.  
“Just listen. I will never ever be ashamed of loving Remus John Lupin” Sirius said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! did you get the ari and dante reference? lol it's kinda obvious


End file.
